


One Blink Away

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Panic Attacks, Reconditioning, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux convinces Kylo to work around his reconditioning so they can get closer than they have been able to in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Blink Away

Kylo felt his nerves dance with anxiety at what was going to happen. He had wanted this for so long, but he understood why it hadn’t happened. Lots of officers who fell in love when they were young were reconditioned against it. 

Brendol had been while he was still in the academy when he had been reconditioned and now that he was at a rank where it was allowed it was still hard for him. 

He remembered the first time they had kissed, Brendol had been shaking for hours after and he hadn’t known how to make it better. In the end he had left thinking that Brendol hated him and he had made a mistake. 

It was a week later when Brendol had explained that the attraction was mutual, that it was just hard for him to touch another person without feeling the fear rise up in him. The feeling of choking fear and the need to scrub of his skin bare shaking through him, driving him away. 

Kylo had understood in a way. He wanted Brendol and he was willing to have him anyway he could. Although at first Brendol had doubted him he had also given him a chance. They had watched holos together after work, and after a month Brendol had laid one pale hand on his arm and Kylo had known it was all worth it. 

The warm skin against his was more erotic than all the touches he had had in the past. He knew the strength it had taken for Brendol to work up to it. He hadn’t put his own hand over it; he had only shared a smile with Brendol, trying to show him how much it meant. 

It had taken a long time for them to share a second kiss. They had worked up to it, Brendol slowly becoming comfortable with small touches. After six months Kylo could slip his arm around Brendol’s body and hold him close. Sometimes if Brendol was feeling really good they could share a small kiss, closed lips pressed together. 

Kylo had never expected to have someone who meant so much to him, but together he felt they were better. Through all the stress and work it took to right the galaxy they were able to sit in silence at the end of the day and just be together. 

Kylo knew he would never be alone again. 

It had been sometime after Brendol had pointed out that they had been together for a year when this had first been mentioned. 

They had been celebrating the success of the Starkiller Base, and how it was only one short year from completion and Brendol had had a little too much to drink. 

He had broken down and apologised for their relationship, for the fact that they couldn’t have sex, that they could hardly kiss or touch, and that he hated that they couldn’t. Kylo could only reassure him that it was okay, that what they had would always be enough for him. 

It would have been easier to let it go, but Brendol wanted it. Before his reconditioning he had loved having sex, he personally wanted to get that close to Kylo. 

The topic had quickly started to strain their relationship. Brendol always trying to push himself too far, and then needing some time apart. 

It would have been easier if they didn’t live together, but the bed they now shared had become a place of stress. 

In the end Kylo always had to be the one to get Brendol to stop, because he would see the tremor is his hands and he knew the general was too stubborn to stop on his own. It created its own set of problems. Brendol thinking that maybe Kylo really didn’t want him after all. 

That is what had brought them to this; it was the general’s solution. Honestly it had taken months for Kylo to agree, because he didn’t like the thought of Brendol not being able to tell him to stop. In the end Brendol had let him into his mind, to see that he really wanted it.

The corners of their bedroom had a few holo recorders that Brendol had set up to film the bed. 

“Are you sure?”

“I want this Kylo. I want you and I want to watch this with you after.” 

This was the third round of reassurance the General had given him since he had come out of the refresher in only his robe. Now he was settled into the bed, just far enough away that they weren’t touching but that was all. 

Brendol leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. Kylo brushed his mind one last time, trying to brush away any doubt. 

Kylo wanted this so bad, but the last thing Kylo wanted was to push Brendol towards more if he wasn’t sure. 

With the last bit of reassurance as Brendol’s mind show no doubt, he settled down and gave Kylo a warm smile. 

“Pass me the patch.”

Kylo carefully handled the Somatoll patch; it would keep Brendol out as long as it was on him for up to twenty four hours. Kylo would take it off though when they finished, it was only to ease Brendol through the moment. 

Brendol took it and tore the package, taking out the patch and peeling off the back. 

“Finish inside me alright?”

He said one last time before putting it in place. It took only a few seconds, a few slow dozy blinks and he was out. 

Kylo took a moment to slip out of his own robe before opening Brendol’s. His breath caught as he saw him naked. Although his face was free of freckles he had a few over his chest, Kylo had seen it all, but not often and never so close. 

He let himself reach out and touch them, feeling how warm and alive Brendol felt over his fingers. It was strange to be the one making all the moves; he had always allowed Brendol to come to him. 

He moved the touch downward, brushing over his slightly soft stomach and the red hair that led into the small regulation boxerbriefs he wore. 

Kylo allowed himself to lean over and press kisses to the skin, and after a few he felt brave and flicked out his tongue licking around his belly button and then nuzzling him softly. 

“You’re beautiful.”

He said in a hushed voice. Brendol would see it all later, so Kylo wanted him to know just how he was feeling. 

It was unbelievable to be able to feel him, and so very much of him. Normally they would have to work up to it; it would take hours to be able to get to this point. He almost felt like he was cheating to be able to touch him this much this quickly. 

Kylo did take his time though, his hands and face rubbing over the pale skin that he was exposing. He could feel himself growing hard, it was so overwhelming to have this much of Brendol. Kylo threw off his own robe, so that Brendol would be able to see it later, see how deeply affected he was by his body. 

Then when he was sure the holo cameras could see all of him he carefully dragged Brendol’s underwear down his thighs, freeing his soft cock and his fuzzy balls. Kylo nuzzled them too as he pulled the underwear around his knees. Brendol smelled fresh, of someone who washed a little too often, almost lacking his own scent, but it was there when Kylo had his face buried in him. 

He slowly took Brendol in his mouth, enjoying the taste of his skin and the feeling of his soft member in his mouth. He liked the feeling of it, and he was glad that Brendol would see this. See him worshipping his body with his mouth. 

With the drugs in his system Brendol didn’t react, but that didn’t stop Kylo. He dragged his tongue around it, pulling slightly as he let it slide from his lips and then he took it in his mouth again. Kylo only stopped to finish undressing him and then moving in between his legs to start again. 

He loved being this close to Brendol, having all the warm skin against his own. It was as if he was drugged too, rubbing and grinding against his leg as he rolled Brendol’s cock in his mouth. The friction of flesh that was not his own against his cock was amazing. 

Kylo allowed himself to vocalise the moan, and he found he enjoyed the sound. 

As he felt impatience building he slowly let Brendol’s cock slip from between his lips and pressed kisses to his inner thighs, turning one from a kiss into a nip until he marked him. Only then was he content to move forward.

He took the lubricant from the bedside table and moved beside Brendol, slowly rolling him onto his side and positioning his leg pulled over his own. 

Kylo didn’t want to leave him sore, so he carefully coated his fingers and pressed between his small cheeks. 

He had always loved his small tight ass, it looked fantastic when he was in his underwear, and even better bare. 

As his finger pushed inside he was glad to feel Brendol’s body give way. He started working the finger in and out, and started to roll his hips with the movement, rutting against him. 

He nipped at Brendol’s shoulder, and murmured words of amazement, at how good Brendol looked and how he felt. Kylo had never been this close to him, and it was amazing. 

Before he added another finger he added more lubricant, and then he moaned as it pushed inside. Initially he had wanted Brendol to stretch himself, but now he was glad they agreed for it to go this way. It was longer that he could spend inside Brendol’s body. 

He took his time; touching Brendol like he would want to if he was awake. Kylo made sure to drag his fingers carefully over his prostate and imagined how Brendol would react if he was awake. Someday he hoped they could find out, that they would do their while Brendol’s cold green eyes looked at him. 

When he opened him enough to add another finger he was starting to feel desperate. It was breaktaking to be so close and to have so much of Brendol’s trust that he could do this. 

It was why he made himself wait while Brendol’s body adjusted; it was only when he was taking four fingers that he felt he could do it. 

While he wished he could hear Brendol telling him to continue, but it didn’t stop his body from wanting it or his cock from leaking as he thought about what he was about to do. 

Kylo coated himself, hoping desperately that it would be enough. 

He looked over Brendol’s handsome sleeping form one last time before he pressed himself inside. Kylo gasped out at the feeling, tight and so warm. It was so much better than the hand he had been using to relieve himself since they had started dating. This was his Hux. 

His fingers dug into Brendol’s hip as he started to rock him, and he watched intently the way that his hole clung so Kylo as he moved inside him. The sensation was enough that he knew he had to go slow or it wasn’t going to be much for Brendol to watch. 

“You feel so good.”

Kylo praised as he slowly fucked into him, and he started to bring his hand up from his hip, touching his small waist and his pale chest. Kylo wanted to surround him, cover him inside and out. 

He had to stop for a second and feeling slightly self-conscious of the recorders he pulled out and rolled Brendol onto his stomach, making sure his head was turned and that he was breathing fine. He was just glad to make his pause look like something other than because of his own lack of control after finally getting to touch the man he loved. 

Once Brendol was in position he moved a pillow under his hips to give him a little lift that Brendol wouldn’t be able to do on his own. Then he spread his legs and moved between them. 

This position he could show off in, let the recorders capture his muscles as he shoved into Brendol again. 

This time he was a little rougher, allowing himself to fully fill Brendol’s ass. Allowing himself to lose an edge of his control and take full pleasure out of the warm body under him. He let himself make noises, and groan and praise Brendol. Tell him how good he felt and how right it was. 

He could feel his orgasm building with intensity and he loved that it was with Brendol. This time Kylo didn’t hold back and he shoved himself, holding himself deep in the limp body as he came inside him. Kylo felt dizzy with it, and he didn’t move for a while, he let himself calm down and catch his breath while he was inside Brendol. 

When he knew time was dragging on he pulled out his softened cock and took one last long look as Brendol’s gaping hole, opened up from his body. The muscles slowly pulled his closed and Kylo used his fingers to open him up again and enjoy how wet him was with semen and lubricant. 

Finally he wiped his fingers on his own discarded robe and rolled Brendol onto his back, slowly redressing him in his underwear and tucking him back into his robe, with only his arm showing. 

He peeled off the patch and put it back into the wrapper and walked to the recorders. He slowly shut each one off and when he finished he noticed Hux was starting to wake. 

Kylo watched the slow sleepy smile spread out on the general’s features as he felt the use that was done to his body. He could see his toes wiggle as he tried to come out of sleep. 

Kylo seated himself next to Hux and picked up his own robe pulling it on. 

“How are you feeling?”

Brendol looked as pleased as Kylo felt.

“Thoroughly fucked.”

“In a good way?”

Brendol shifted in the bed, sitting up in a sloppy way that he never would have if he wasn’t shaking off the drug.

“Yes.”

He was still sitting on the edge of the bed as Brendol made his way to lean up against the wall. He patted the spot beside him and Kylo didn’t have to be asked twice. He moved beside him and looked at the slight flush to Brendol’s cheeks. 

“You can put your arm around me.”

Brendol invited and he did just that. He held him as close as he knew he safely could and smelled Brendol again. It smelled like home. 

“Kylo?”

It wasn’t a real question; it was purely to get his attention.

“Yes?”

“Let’s watch it together.”

Kylo could feel sparks of arousal at the words. 

“Of course.”


End file.
